


Blood and Bones

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster's Kind Of a Creep, Got Some Bram Stoker Shit Going On Here, Have You Read Dracula?, M/M, Marrow Draining, Mental Coercion, My October Gift To the World, Nah He's a Total Creep, Soul Draining, THAT Kind Of Creep, Vampire! Gaster, Vamptale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: In the beginning, there was hell.  Monsters had been sentenced to life underground, and one such survivor did what he had to in order to survive starvation.  Flash forward a couple centuries, and Dr. Wingdings Gaster finds someone--or rather, a pair of someones--that he feels should join him in his eternity of darkness and desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a fic inspired by Spoopy-Gaster on tumblr. Srsly, why you give me such inspiration. Why.

Hell, he decided as he stared at his shaking hands, wasn't war.

It wasn't seeing friends and family being slaughtered before your eyes.

It wasn't being driven into a corner like a cockroach and sealed away in darkness.

It was feeling one's self fade away, starving to death, little by little, and knowing there was nothing you could do about it.

The Guard hadn't even come by this week for census, and Wingdings Gaster already knew ten more Monsters in his faction dusted while another nine had fallen down. His Reptile Monster neighbor could barely make it to his door just hours earlier. He could hear the howling of Dog Monsters in the distance mourning the loss of their pups. A Fire Monster burst into magma sobs when she heard that their faction had another delay in food rations.

This, he decided, was hell.

Gaster looked out over his faction, which was once overcrowded but was now thinning out at an alarming rate, and felt another wrench of hunger in his soul. He felt almost blessed that he didn't have a digestive system like the organic Monsters; he had lasted so much longer than the others because of that fact. But even he was susceptible to hunger, and this ration delay only exacerbated it.

He had tried to be civil and selfless in this. Knowing that he could last longer, he divided his own rations among the neighbors that needed it; the families with children, the youth, the ill. But his civility was slowly killing him and he knew it.

Logically, he knew that so many deaths was a dark blessing. It meant that there would be less mouths to feed until a solutions out of this hell was found. But it was hard to justify that logic when he saw yet another dust pile, another family in mourning, another orphaned child.

Gaster was grateful that there were no other Skeletons in his faction; he didn't think he could handle seeing more loss than he already witnessed.

He was already suffering enough.

And so all he could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

* * *

 

Gaster took to walking to distract himself from the pain of starvation, hoping that seeing the suffering of others would take away from his own. Today, however, it was only his will that kept his legs moving, numb to everything else except the torturous hunger that wrought through his soul.

He had already imbibed in enough water to fill an organic Monster to the brim, but his make made it impossible to keep it satisfying for long.

He had finished his last meager ration an estimated week ago. More rations weren't scheduled for another estimated three days. He could feel a subtle shifting in his bones, a desire to expire and dust and only kept together by his determination to NOT DIE HERE.

Not from THIS.

Gaster walked along the stone cavern wall, bracing himself up with one hand as he passed by Monster after Monster; orphans, widows and widowers, older Monsters on the verge of falling down, several dust piles that had yet to be noticed through the misery. He stumbled in his attempt to step around a dust pile and fell back into a wide crevice in the side of the cavern, curling his arms around himself, shaking violently.

He had seen the lengths other Monsters went to to put something in their stomachs. He had seen a child eat a fist full of dirt. Another Monster breaking his teeth on a rock. Yet another tear the shirt from her back to begin swallowing, just to fill up with SOMETHING. As he slumped to the ground, he absently recalled back seeing goat beasts licking mountainsides for minerals; it almost seemed like an appetizing prospect. He dragged himself over to the stone wall, managing to construct some semblance of a tongue with his magic, and began licking the walls.

Gaster tasted SOMETHING...a mineral, salt perhaps?...and licked over it more desperately, the taste triggering his hunger to get MORE—

“Wingdings?”

Gaster snapped his head around, seeing a Crow Monster neighbor edge into the crevice, looking worried and mildly disturbed. “...Wingdings...what are you doing? Please, you're going mad, come out of here.”

Gaster eyed the Crow hungrily, his mind going to dark, disgusting places no Monster's mind should ever go to. Humans ate bird beasts, didn't they? Would Crow taste any different? He shook his head hard. NO. No, disgusting! How could he even THINK that!? He pressed his face to the wall, his constructed tongue flicking out to taste the minerals again before the Crow Monster pulled him back.

“Wingdings, stop, please!” he cried. “I can't stand to lose another good Monster to this! You have to stay strong you have to...” His words turned into a numb buzz that rung in Gaster's skull unpleasantly as the Skeleton was edged from the wall and made to lean against the Crow.

Gaster felt his body go lax, his tongue vanishing as his soul pulsed weakly in his rib cage. How pathetic, he thought to himself as the Crow kept droning on. To die like this...to be left with nothing but to feel the sensation of his soul expire...not like the Crow's, which was still pulsing with strength to spare.

The Skeleton's eyelights dropped to the Crow's chest, his magic flickering faintly to see the Crow's soul. How marvelous it looked, pulsing with a soft red color, permeating with determination to help, to support, to...

….......to..........

Gaster's hunger struck out like a vicious beast, having had ENOUGH of starvation, ENOUGH of feeling himself slowly die like this, and went for the most appetizing thing it could see.

The Crow's soul.

He willed the last bit of spare magic he could muster to wrench the Crow's soul from his chest and into his hand, not even hesitating before biting into it with enough ferocity that the Crow couldn't even manage to cry out in pain. Gaster bit down harder before shoving the whole thing into his mouth, feeling the Crow's soul bleed out like liquid magic, the sensation like acid to his bones but put a fire back into his own soul, his own magic enveloping it in its entirety before the Crow dusted in front of Gaster.

The soul dissolved in his mouth, and Gaster felt an agonizing wrench in his own soul that put him flat on the ground with enough pain that he couldn't even scream. He curled his arms around himself tightly, retching up bits of magical residue as his soul kept wrenching and twisting in his rib cage until he was mercifully rendered unconscious.

* * *

 

The Guards came to the faction with rations and urgent news—a section of stone wall had been shattered, revealing a MASSIVE underground world where overcrowding would no longer be a problem, where there was richness in the ground that might allow for food growth and cultivation—a miracle.

The Monsters rejoiced and packed their few belongings and families to begin trekking to this new promised land.

It was less than twenty-four hours after Gaster had devoured a soul.

Few wondered why Gaster didn't touch his generous rations.

Even fewer wondered where the healthy Crow had gone.

And no one noticed the change in the soul tucked away in Gaster's rib cage.

No one would notice anything...

...for centuries.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The centuries went by, and the Underground grew.

Monsters explored out in the terrain, used their combined magics to form different topographical regions for a more comfortable living. Shelters became houses, land was cultivated for food, and ideas for technological advancement came from items found in the garbage dump in Waterfall.

Progress in science was slow, but it was quite grand with every achievement. Medicine, economics, and technology became respected career fields and anyone with a modicum of talent was scouted out to contribute to the different fields.

At the forefront of everything, with a hand in every field, was Dr. Wingdings Gaster.

The Skeleton Monster had been a source of admiration and rumor for as long as anyone could remember. In every important point of Underground history he was there, be it from stories, achievements, or photographs. It often made the more curious Monsters wonder what the average lifespan of a Skeleton Monster even WAS.

His species was one of the rarest in the Underground, so there was only speculation. He seemed to have the lifespan and constitution of a Boss Monster, never seeming to age or change. While his work in the sciences was applauded and in nearly every household, his personal life was a complete mystery. No one ever seemed to get close enough to him to find out.

The closest ones to him were his lab assistants, and they were just as secretive as he was. They were, for the most part, Monsters with no immediate family, those who set themselves apart from others in their fields. They were the ones who seemed to know Gaster more than everyone else, running as interaction buffers 'so as to not let anything distract the doctor from his work'.

Plausible enough, and it was something that remained plausible for years upon decades upon centuries. The close assistants came and went, but the group was always constant and the changes were so clean hardly anyone noticed at all.

Electricity was discovered and implemented. Technology flourished, improved upon by leaps and bounds on basis of what things new were found in the garbage dump. Soon Monsters weren't even depending on the garbage dump for everyday items like clothing, and the discovery of a massive trove of gold developed into a monetary system.

The divided colonies of Monsters were connected with trade and technology, and civilization flourished. New generations were born, old stories were told down the line, and everything developed, evolved, changed.

Save for one creature that could no longer be defined as a 'Monster'.

A creature who watched the evolution of Monsterkind's remnants from the shadows, feeling as though he was stagnant in time, watching the blooming and wilting of flowers in fast-forward over and over again. Birth, death, sowing of seeds for the next generation. Rinse and repeat.

Nothing new. Nothing special. Nothing that caught his eye.

Until it walked into his lab on a nondescript Tuesday.

* * *

 

This was literally a dream come true, Sans thought to himself as he was escorted through the labs of Hotland, hardly able to keep his eyelights to himself as he looked around at EVERYTHING. He was actually HERE, about to start working side-by-side with THE Dr. Gaster.

He didn't think he'd have much of a chance when sending his work in for evaluation, but when he was called in at home to start work, he almost screamed like a Mettaton-obsessed teenager over the phone.

But he wasn't going to blow this. He was going to be professional, he was going to contribute to the scientific community, and he was going to provide handsomely for himself and his little brother. He had prepared himself for every question, every scenario...

Except for seeing Dr. Gaster himself.

He knew from stories and the few odd pictures around that Gaster was a Skeleton like himself, but Sans had never seen a more elegant and darkly beautiful Skeleton in his life. Gaster's bones were the palest pearlescent white, and completely smooth in appearance, save for two perfect cracks, one running from the right eye socket up and the other right eye socket down. The aged smoothness of his bones created a fusion between joints that hardly looked Skeletal at all. His skull was long, with sharp, beautiful cheekbones and a strong mandible, the very image of absolute BEAUTY by Skeletan standards.

And by the gods, Sans was smitten immediately.

There was something undeniably alluring about Gaster, from the literal embodiment of 'tall, dark and handsome' to the way he spoke in a low, rich baritone, and his gliding gait that made him appear to be gliding along the floor rather than walking. Even his aura was almost overwhelming, almost tangible in a way that made Sans want to reach out and touch the air around him just to FEEL it.

...wow, if that didn't make him sound like a total creepy lab assistant.

But it wasn't like Dr. Gaster was making things EASIER in that department. Despite his secretive nature, he was very easy to talk to, easy to relax around, and had a way of making Sans feel completely at ease. He made Sans want to open up about EVERYTHING, and sometimes, Sans did, but would catch himself with the utmost embarrassment and swear up and down that he WASN'T normally such a chatterbox.

Dr. Gaster would only smile at him and put a comforting hand on Sans's scapula that made the smaller Skeleton feel like ice and fire combined roamed his spine, and assured that it was alright and that he ENJOYED listening to Sans.

And Sans felt like the luckiest Monster in the Underground.

The work was good and challenging, the pay was great, and Sans couldn't remember a time when he WANTED to get up early and stay late at work. His work brought him closer to Gaster, something he couldn't contest to at all, and he gave 100% of his dedication to his job, just to be noticed more.

And it seemed after a mere month, his dedication paid off.

“Sans, I wanted to ask if you would stay late tonight and help me with something.”

That voice, that smile...how could Sans refuse?

He couldn't.

And he didn't.

The work was theoretical calculation for a few hours, but then Dr. Gaster had an...odd request.

“The Void is a dark, senseless place,” the doctor said, gently sliding a blindfold over Sans's eye sockets. “It can be as large as the universe, but to keep sense of one's self, it pays to understand one's senses.” Sans shivered when Gaster chuckled softly next to his head. “You'd be surprised how few are willing to trust me with this. Will YOU trust me, Sans?”

Sans flexed his hands, Gaster's aura almost enveloping him now that his sight was cut off. “...yes,” he replied, then jumped when Dr. Gaster put a hand on his scapula.

“Good.” The voice seemed to resonate through Sans's very bones now as Sans heard the doctor step up behind him. “Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Relax.” That last word came out in a soft hiss that commanded Sans to do so, and Sans obeyed, almost swaying where he stood as his hearing and aural awareness intensified. “I'm going to make soft noises around your head,” Dr. Gaster continued in that hypnotizing tone. “Point with one hand where it is.”

Simple enough, Sans thought to himself as he listened out for the barest of sounds to the left, right, front, behind, and above his head and pointed accordingly. It was oddly relaxing by the end, and Dr. Gaster had another set planned.

“I'm going to lightly touch points on your body,” he said, and Sans swore that voice was ALL around him this time. “Be aware of yourself and tell me where I'm touching.”

Sans's whole body tingled with static it seemed, and feather-light touches seemed almost ELECTRIC.

Ulna.

Shoulder.

Left index finger-bone.

Fourth rib.

Jaw.

Scapula.

Spine.

Lower spine.

…........

….......

….......

…........

Sans woke up in his own bed at home, feeling like he was missing something.

It couldn't have been THAT important, he thought as he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast before work.

* * *

He began experiencing....dreams after that.

_Hands touching him all over, sliding under his clothes, squeezing his bones and dipping between his joints._

_A cold, smooth tongue gliding between the vertebrae of his neck._

_A brief sting of discomfort on his fossa before a wave of pleasure so intense—_

Vivid, torrid dreams that felt so REAL that it almost made him embarrassed to have had them. He could see nothing in those dreams, only FEEL them. But his imagination provided a face, and he had to stare at it every day at work and fantasize about it in the most inopportune of times. It certainly didn't help that Sans was asked several times over to stay late with the man, even though he WANTED to.

Although, something caught him as slightly...OFF. Every time he worked late, he could hardly remember what happened. Oh, he had some watered-down, half-baked memory of it, but honestly, his erotic dreams seemed more real than that.

It took several days for him to get up the nerve—for both Dr. Gaster AND himself—to ask to skip the late-night work.

“And why is that, Sans?” Gaster asked him, looking patiently surprised at the request. Sans felt a wave of guilt at denying the doctor of ANYTHING, but some modicum of sense was telling him to skip it.

“...I...well, I think it's....too much for me,” Sans replied, wringing his hands. “I mean...I'm workin' late, and I think it messes with my head. I'm exhausted in the morning, my memory goes fuzzy, an' my little brother is starting to worry...”

Dr. Gaster nodded to himself before standing over Sans, smiling down at him. His purple eyelights gleamed softly in the dim lighting as he spoke. “Tonight is most imperative, Sans,” he purred, one hand resting on Sans's shoulder, a gesture that almost made the smaller Skeleton moan out loud, to his mortification. “Can't you come by tonight? It's the last time I will ask.”

Sans could feel a war within him, tearing between desire and sensibility; the decision to look Dr. Gaster in the eyelight had desire winning by a landslide. He felt himself nod, unable to look away. “....okay, Dr. Gaster,” he said almost mechanically.

He stayed.

The rest of the staff bid their farewells, the late shift folk who existed only to look after the Core came and set to their posts, and Sans stayed behind until he was summoned.

An odd thing to think, 'summoned'....he just stood up and walked to Dr. Gaster's private labs, but deep in his soul, he could feel a PULLING that compelled him to obey. The closer the got to the office, the calmer he felt, the more relaxed his body felt. And it all felt familiar.

Yes. Yes, he'd done this before...past this door, down this hall, there he was.

Dr. Gaster smiled, standing in his dark private lab, almost illuminated in the almost-nonexistent lighting. His eyelights glowed brightly as he extended his arms out to Sans.

“Come to me,” he commanded.

Sans obeyed. His body was on autopilot as he walked into the room and into Gaster's arms. It all felt so natural, being pulled close, having his clothes loosened, his shirt undone and slid down his shoulders. _He was safe_ , his mind kept telling him. He was safe, he was in good hands. A serene smile crossed his features as he tipped his head back, looking up into the face of his doctor. Deftly, he could see the purple eyelights glow even brighter and change into a deep blood red.

**“Submit to me,”** came a command that bled into his very soul.

_Yes_ , he mentally answered, leaning his skull back and going lax in Dr. Gaster's arms. His eyelights managed to focus just enough to see the doctor's mouth open wider, and sharp canines unsheath from his maxilla before his head lowered to Sans's cervical bones—

Sans's body locked up tightly when he felt those canines pierce through his neckbones, and then everything felt WONDERFUL. Pleasure spread through his bones that made his magic tremble with ecstasy, tiny, breathless gasps escaping him as he felt tiny slivers of his very essence being drained out.

The revelation should have terrified him. It should have made him scream and panic and fight for his life.

But he couldn't find the will to care, to do anything but submit himself in the doctor's hold, feeling drop after drop of his magic leave him until his clouded mind suffocated his senses into euphoric unconsciousness blessed with the dreams of his bare bones entwined with Gaster's.

* * *

Dr. Gaster withdrew his fangs from Sans's neckbones, his tongue snaking out to lick the residual marrow and magic from his mouth, staring down at his small body in his arms. Sans looked so beautiful reclined in his hold, his bones pale and expression simply PRICELESS in its euphoria. His red eyelights trailed down to Sans's rib cage, peering in and seeing the pale cyan soul having a stain of black-red, and knew his endeavor was successful.

Having such a brilliant, bright mind like Sans's coming to his domain was grand enough, but for Sans to be a Skeleton was icing on the cake. His kind was rare enough as it was, and he was fortuitous enough to have one come into his work.

Oh, he wanted to keep this one; all of his underlings had been just like Sans. Last of their kind, oddities, outcasts; all of them had come to him and remained with him, aiding him in furthering his work tirelessly behind the scenes long past their expected lifespan.

And Sans was to be their new brother.

For now, he only needed Sans to play his part until his natural lifespan's time ran out. Being a 1 HP Monster would aid that along quite nicely, giving Dr. Gaster plenty of time to solidify Sans's position in the group of followers.

Gaster gathered Sans up bridal-style and carried the small Skeleton through the dark corners of the Underground to his home, taking a small gander around. It was small, but well cared-for and cozy, right on the border of Waterfall and Hotland. He walked right in and settled Sans down in bed, whipping out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing the stray marrow and magic residue before tucking Sans in.

“Soon, my dear Sans,” he purred, turning to leave—

—and he froze.

Sleeping in a bed at the other end of the room was Sans's little brother Papyrus.

Gaster knew of Papyrus; Sans spoke of him often and Gaster saw snippets of the younger Skeleton through Sans's memories, but SEEING the Skeleton in person...

He crept closer, looking down at the sleeping Skeleton in front of him. Papyrus's bones were thick and strong, the structure elegant and almost regal. And his soul was so STRONG. Gaster could sense its strong pulse like a heartbeat, could SMELL the untouched purity within it.

And he wanted to sink his teeth right in and DEFILE it.

Dr. Gaster stepped back, licking back the uncouth salivating from his mandible as he looked between the two brothers. The last of the Skeletons...no one would be surprised if they either vanished, or if they happened to exist as long as he had.

Sans was HIS. Nothing would change that, and only time would strengthen that bond. But another...THIS Skeleton.....he wanted him too.

He grinned, stepping back into the shadows until only his red eyelights were visible.

Brilliant Sans and beautiful Papyrus...

They would be HIS.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus was not a worrier by nature, but right now, he was WORRIED.

He had been thrilled when Sans got a job at the labs; his brother had talked about nothing else BUT since they were little, and at first, it seemed like things were looking up for the two of them. Sans had his dream job, money coming in, and seemed so much happier.

The worry came when Sans would stay later, and more often than naught, divulge no reason as to why. Sans would come home looking weary, but eager to return; TOO eager. Sometimes Papyrus would have breakfast ready for them both only for Sans to run out, barely acknowledging him, on the way to work.

Papyrus tried not to take it personally. Sans was HAPPY, and Papyrus didn't want to take that away. He had seen how hard Sans used to work, at a job where no one appreciated him, and caused more stress than anything else. So he put on a smile and made sure his brother had a nice clean home and good meals to come home to.

...when he DID come home.

NOW, he was extremely worried.

Papyrus watched his brother with careful eyelights, noticing that something was...OFF. It wasn't just the paleness of Sans's bones, the almost careful slowness of his movements, or the ever-so-slight discoloration of the eyelights; it was the absolute single-mindedness to get ready for work and leave, the likes of which overshadowed every other day.

“...Sans?” Papyrus found himself asking, clenching his spoon between his fingers. “...do you have a minute?”

Sans tugged on a lab jacket, his eyelights slightly unfocused. “I have work, Papyrus,” he replied, a strong conviction in his voice. “I have to get to the labs.”

“...it'll only take a minute.”

“I have to get to work.”

Papyrus's hand clenched tightly. “Sans. Please.”

Sans paused, his hand frozen mid-air in its reach to the doorknob, his eyelights flickering like he had just remembered something, turning to Papyrus. “.....what's wrong, Paps?” he asked, the warm concern that Papyrus had almost forgotten his brother capable of seeping through. Papyrus almost slumped in relief, but kept himself together.

“...Sans...I know you love your job,” he said delicately. “...and...I know you're doing really, really well with it...but...I miss you.” His eyelights lowered to the table. “...I miss you a lot...and I know I'm being selfish, but...”

Sans's hand dropped to his side as he turned around. “...Papyrus...you're not bein' selfish...” he said. “I didn't know...I mean....I thought you were....okay.”

“I...I AM,” Papyrus replied vehemently, then deflated slightly. “...I just miss you. It's...just not the same without you.”

Sans stood in silence for a moment before sighing. “...it's a big change, Papyrus,” he said quietly. “But it's one that will take us to better places. Dr. Gaster is doing amazing work, and I'm honored to be a part of it. Perhaps we'll have an off day coming up. We'll hang out then, alright?”

Papyrus stared at his brother for the longest moment before nodding. “...alright, Sans,” he replied. “...have a good day.”

“I will. Thanks, Papyrus.”

And he left.

Papyrus silently finished his breakfast before washing the dishes and putting them away, wondering what he was going to do. It felt like he was LOSING his brother to this job of his, and it HURT. But he didn't want to be the whiny, needy brother who tore Sans's dreams from him, far FROM it!

He sighed, not knowing what to do, and set out to get laundry started when he saw Sans's work ID sitting on the table next to the door. Sans must've forgotten it, Papyrus guessed as he picked it up. He didn't know if it was a MUST-HAVE for Sans by this point; after all, he'd been there long enough for people to know who he was, right?

Still, he figured he should go drop it off. And hey, he'd get to see what Sans's work was all about this way. He hurried upstairs to get dressed to go out. First impressions were important!

* * *

 

“Doctor. The younger Skeleton brother is here.”

Gaster's eyelights flicking up gave the only indication of acknowledgment to one of his followers who had paged him from her reception desk. He withdrew his fangs from his lab assistant's neck, licking his teeth before replying, “Ask him to wait. I will be finished momentarily.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Gaster smiled before sinking his fangs back into the puncture wounds he had them in previously, hearing his assistant moan softly. His dear Alphys was always a treat to have, though he knew he had to let her go eventually. He primarily leaned toward loners and outcasts when selecting his followers, and although Alphys had been a candidate, her budding relationship with Captain Undyne would cause issues in the long run.

Still, he thought as Alphys squirmed and moaned in his lap as he drained a bit more magic, it would be difficult to find someone who had her passion and companionship, although Sans was a promising candidate. He was careful to dampen and rewrite Alphys's memories of their sessions, something that was easy enough, considering her inclination toward insomnia.

Alphys arched into him hard as she let out a long, keening moan before going lax against him. Gaster withdrew his teeth, licking at the puncture wound and embedding it with healing magic as she trembled in the wake of her orgasm, then set her back on his desk and tidied up her clothing.

“Return to your lab,” he commanded. “You were working on the Core improvements and decided to take a nap.” He pressed his teeth to her head before stepping back and watching her leave through the back door of his office. Ah, he would miss that one.

But now, he had more pressing matters.

He made certain his face was clean of blood and magic residue before straightening his shirt and walking out toward the lobby, scanning the room with his eyelights before settling on Papyrus.

He didn't think it was possible for Papyrus to be even more beautiful awake than sleeping, and yet here he was. His eyelights were so clear and pure, his soul pulsing even stronger awake, and the shorts he was wearing showed off the length of his legs beautifully. Gaster wanted to touch every inch of bone on that glorious frame, sink his fangs into that elegant mass of neck bones...

Soon.

Collecting himself, he walked up to Papyrus, his aura letting himself be known before Papyrus even saw him. “Hello,” he said, smiling down at Papyrus. “I am Dr. Gaster, Head Royal Scientist. You must be Papyrus.”

Papyrus looked up at him, his cheekbones taking on the barest hint of a darling orange flush. “...hello,” he replied. “And yes, yes I am. How ever did you know?”

Gaster laughed. “Why, your brother of course!” he said jovially. “He speaks so highly of you. I can see his talk hardly does you justice.”

Papyrus smiled, his shifting eyelights making an adorable contrast of bold appreciation of the compliment and yet bashfulness of the one giving it. “Well thank you,” he said, then seemed to collect himself and stand up. “I...actually came by to give Sans this.” He held up Sans's ID card. “I didn't know if he needed or not...I mean, it's hard to not notice a Skeleton around here......er, present company excluded, of course....”

Gaster chuckled. “Very true,” he said. “It's not VERY important, mostly a formality to make sure we get names right in case of the King visiting. I'll be sure to give it to him.” He held his hand out, seeing Papyrus hesitate.

“...might I give it to him myself?” Papyrus asked. “...it's......I mean, I understand if I CAN'T, I just....almost never see him anymore...”

Ah. There was the leverage.

“Of course you can,” Gaster said, stepping aside. “Everyone works very hard here, your brother included.” He rested his hand on Papyrus's lower spine, feeling a slight shudder under his hand. “He's a very valuable asset here, and you should feel proud of him.”

“I...I am,” Papyrus said, smiling through his blush. “It would...just be nice to see him more...”

Gaster smiled, his eyelights gleaming. “Tell you what,” he said, “you can come over as often as you like. We have plenty of demonstration rooms, a small personal library, and of course you can spend lunch hours here. I would certainly like to know more about the Skeleton Sans is always talking about.”

And there it was, the way to Papyrus's good graces—ego stroking.

Papyrus beamed, and immediately set to chatting on about himself, Sans, and their lives, telling Gaster more about the brothers in the five-minute walk to Sans's lab than in the first couple of weeks Sans was working for him. Papyrus seemed so engrossed with talking about him and his brother that he barely registered that they stopped in front of the lab door a minute ago.

“—and then he blew up the kitchen, and couldn't figure out WHY, but—“

“Papyrus,” Dr. Gaster interruped, smiling. “We're here.”

Papyrus blinked, looking at the door. “Oh, so we are!” he chirped. “Thank you for escorting me, Doctor!” He walked inside, seeing Sans poring over three different books and two half-written-in notebooks. “Sans!”

Sans jumped, looking up sharply as Papyrus walked in. “Papyrus...what're you doing here?” he asked, sitting back in his chair. Papyrus walked in, handing out the ID card.

“You left this at home,” Papyrus stated. “I didn't know if it was important or not, but you seemed pretty scatterbrained this morning.”

Sans looked at the ID card before taking it. “...thanks, Paps,” he said, a flicker of his usual warm tone returning. “Really.” He clipped the card to his lapel. “...how'd you even know where my office was?”

“Oh, Dr. Gaster escorted me down!” Papyrus replied cheerfully as said doctor walked in. “He's a very nice man, and I'm sure a very good boss!”

Gaster smiled fondly at Papyrus before turning to Sans, feeling a slight twinge in his connection with the small Skeleton as one being close to...worry? Doubt? Concern?

Strange.

The flicker seemed to fade out as Sans smiled. “He is, yes,” he replied, barely keeping the wistful contentment out of his voice before shifting back to the moment. “...is there anything else you needed?”

Papyrus wrung his hands slightly, looking slightly put out by the hint of rush in his brother's tone. “...can...we have lunch together?” he asked, his voice hopeful. “That's not intruding, is it?”

Sans seemed to wrestle with the answer, a small push from Gaster telling Papyrus, “Sure, bro. Lunch should be in a couple of hours, alright?”

Papyrus's smile brightened. “Alright!” he chirped. “A couple of hours it is! I'll leave you to it!”

“Later, Paps,” Sans said, sitting back down as Papyrus was escorted out by Dr. Gaster, the twinge of doubt coming back into his mind.

Gaster disregarded it for the moment, walking Papyrus down to the lobby. “Sans is quite lucky to have his personal cheerleader at work,” he joked, taking pleasure in the flush of orange on Papyrus's cheekbones.

“Oh, I hope I didn't embarrass him,” Papyrus muttered, wringing his hands again. Gaster smiled, reaching out and taking Papyrus's wrung hands in one of his own, gently separating them.

“You shouldn't wring your hands, Papyrus,” he said, his voice hitting a lower, more resonating pitch as he cupped one of Papyrus's hands, petting it lightly with the other. “It's a very detrimental habit. And you have such lovely hands. It would be a shame to damage them so early in life.”

Papyrus's blush deepened as his eyelights flickered from Gaster's face to his hands several times over, his bashfulness returning but his shoulders relaxing slightly. “...I believe you're right, Doctor,” he said, nodding. “I will strive to not do it again.”

Gaster smiled, squeezing Papyrus's hand lightly. “Good boy,” he said.

* * *

 

Just as he had with Sans, Gaster took his time with Papyrus, and it was paying off in spades.

Papyrus overcame his dislike of Hotland and made it an almost-daily thing coming to the labs to see his brother—but also to see Gaster. It got to the point where Gaster didn't even require his receptionist to inform him; he could smell the young Skeleton's soul the moment he stepped into the compound. That glorious scent of citrus and sunshine had him salivating at least once a day, hardly able to keep his fangs in his maxilla whenever Papyrus was around.

He was certain he was winning over Papyrus, and it was becoming easier to get close enough to begin physical affections. The young Skeleton always seemed to be a blushing, smitten mess around him, but it was becoming apparent that he was becoming receptive to Gaster's touch.

Finally, Gaster got his chance to have a first taste of Papyrus during a later period when Sans was staying over and Papyrus didn't want to be alone. He implored Papyrus to join him on a tour of his private labs, chuckling softly at Papyrus's observations of it being poorly lit and perhaps a change in light bulbs was in order.

“I find it more calming to work like this,” he purred, curling his arm around Papyrus's back. “Is the ambiance not to your liking?”

Papyrus blushed. “...it...is rather calming...” he said, looking around with interest at the varied things Dr. Gaster had on display. “...everything looks very interesting...”

Gaster smiled, pulling Papyrus closer. “Not as interesting as YOU my dear,” he said, running his hand up Papyrus's spine to rest between his scapulae. Papyrus blushed harder, but made no move to put distance between himself and Gaster, to the doctor's surprise, as he hadn't even begun to test his will against Papyrus's. “You, Papyrus, are quite an interesting specimen indeed.”

“O...oh...?” Papyrus murmured, glancing off to the side. Gaster hummed assent, his eyelights glowing and taking on a reddish hue.

“Oh, yes,” he said, his aura compelling Papyrus to _relax. Calm. Submit._

And Papyrus did, his eyelights going unfocused as Gaster pulled him flush to his body, leaning down to nuzzle Papyrus's neck bones. Papyrus whimpered softly, leaning his head back without prompting. Gaster growled with delight, parting his jaws and letting his fangs slide out, scraping lightly before sinking them into the bone with ease.

Gaster suckled on the fresh, unspoiled magic and marrow that trickled out, taking his time to savor the flavor and the sensation of Papyrus's essence. He examined the make of Papyrus's magic, delving his will down to Papyrus's soul.

Papyrus was simply a grab-bag of emotions and thoughts.

He could sense confidence, but self-esteem issues.

Friendliness, but few friends.

Strength, but gentilness.

Charitable, but indulgent.

Supportive of his brother, but fiercely protective.

Admiring of Sans.

Loving.

Smitten.

Enamored.

…................................oh my.

How interesting. Of all the vices he guessed Papyrus to have, romantic feelings for his big brother was not even among his top three guesses. But Gaster automatically thought to how he could use this.

Where Sans went, Papyrus would follow; that much was for absolutely certain. If he were to let Papyrus in on all of this early...

Gaster licked the puncture wounds clean of marrow and magic, leaning back to take in Papyrus's euphoric expression and feeling a tad smitten himself. “You will make this so much easier, Papyrus,” he purred, nuzzling Papyrus's face lightly. Papyrus purred back, leaning into Gaster and curling his arms around the doctor's form with a surprising amount of control over his own faculties, the situation concerning.

Beautiful, strong-willed, powerful soul...

Gaster smiled to himself, holding Papyrus to him tightly.

Having Papyrus become a mere follower simply would not do.

No...

Papyrus had the makings of a true creature of hunger and darkness.

He only needed some...guidance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sans's state of mind was in a perpetual state of work-mode and euphoria, and for the most part, he loved every moment of it. He had an insight he never thought possible, feeling more at home and comfortable than he ever had with those just like him. It was like having many brothers and sisters, all supportive and welcoming to him.

Above all, he had a better understanding of Dr. Gaster and who—or rather WHAT—he was.

It was funny; weeks earlier, Sans would have run to the furthest reaches of the Underground to get away from such a creature, knowing what he did to sustain his own life force for so long. Now, though, it was...just simply a fact. A fact that he was knowledgeable about but indifferent to. It wasn't as though Dr. Gaster abused this ability. Sans was embedded with the knowledge of his new brothers and sisters, who were once outcasts, loners, and Monsters desperate for support and recognition, much like himself.

Dr. Gaster gave them all a win-win; in return for giving him life-sustaining magic and life essence to feed from, he gave them work in their desired fields, endless knowledge he himself had accumulated over the centuries, and an extended life with which to use the knowledge with. It was something he could definitely live with.

The only hitch in his smooth life was Papyrus.

In the watery abyss of his mind where everything was comfortable and known, Papyrus was the ripple in that water that resonated through to his soul and brought him out of his euphoria long enough to remember how to breathe in the rest of the world. It was never really...unpleasant, when Papyrus caused those ripples, per se, but rather giving Sans the jerky start of realization like he had forgotten something important.

The sensation always faded when he was at work, though, and he was once more submerged in what he came to know as HOME.

And then Papyrus began coming to work.

His life became akin to being submerged and jerked out of water back and forth, day after day, as his soul became victim to a possessive tug-of-war between Dr. Gaster and Papyrus. The water beckoned him to the doctor, and the air to his brother, and it was MADDENING.

When Papyrus was gone, Sans didn't want to come up for air. When Papyrus was THERE, he didn't want to go back into the water. Even WORSE was when Papyrus was in the lab compound, but not THERE with him.

He KNEW Papyrus was there. He could smell his brother's magic, a beautiful mix of citrus and gold that was almost mouthwatering. More than once when he arrived home late at night, he would stand in his room and watch Papyrus sleep, feeling his mouth water just from that pure, innocent scent, barely containing himself from taking a little lick. Just to take the edge off, just to KNOW...

He was disgusting, lusting after his brother's purity.

_Papyrus was HIS brother. It was his right._

He should be protecting his brother—

_Keeping Papyrus with him forever._

And the more he thought about it...the more he realized that something had to be wrong with himself, his position in this dark new world of his, and his brother's safety.

* * *

 

Gaster had been doing a lot of thinking about Papyrus's future, primarily on how it would meld in seamlessly with his own. He wanted the young Skeleton to join him for all of eternity, but he wanted Papyrus to join him WILLINGLY. Being CHANGED whilst being a mindless puppet would not do, not at all.

No, Papyrus had to be open, willing, and READY.

And so, with the utmost in trepidation, he took Papyrus by the hand one day and asked,

“Do you trust me?”

Papyrus looked confused at the odd question. He frowned, looking thoughtfully between Dr. Gaster's face and the hand holding his own, feeling a slight twitch in his soul. “...I do not understand,” he replied cautiously. “...is there something wrong?”

Gaster gave Papyrus a smile, holding Papyrus's hand tighter. “No, my dear,” he said. “I simply ask because I wish to show you something...and I want you to trust me that I show this to you with only the best intentions. Do you trust me?”

Papyrus felt a blush crawl over his cheekbones, his hand twitching into Dr. Gaster's for a moment before slowly nodding. “...I trust you, Doctor,” he said.

Gaster beamed, lifting Papyrus's hands to his teeth to kiss it, allowing a sliver of fang to slip out. “Good boy,” he purred. “Come with me.”

Holding Papyrus's had, he led the way to a door that could easily be misconstrued as a supply closet and opened it, another door within the tiny room appearing that Gaster quietly opened as well, revealing a tunnel that led downwards, scarcely lit save for small torches of magic fire being situated along the walls.

Gaster felt Papyrus instinctively draw closer to him, and tightened his hand comfortingly. “Do not be afraid, Papyrus,” he said softly. “The darkness is nothing to fear. It is a shroud of comfort and security, and something only the great come to know and love.” He let Papyrus mull over those words as he walked through the tunnel and came out into a large area that was further furnished and his true home, rather than the house in the Capitol that served only as a decoy.

Papyrus looked around, partly intrigued and somewhat frightened. “...what is this place?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Gaster let go of Papyrus's hand and stepped back, sweeping his arm out in show.

“THIS, my dear, is my true home,” he said. “Is is the true home of myself...and of my family.”

“...family...” Papyrus murmured, looking around quietly. Gaster smiled, walking Papyrus over to a chair and sitting him down.

“Yes,” he replied, petting Papyrus's hand. “I have...adopted many over my centuries of life here. But what I wanted to show you is...well, something I only hope you yourself wishes to be part of.”

He leaned up, kissing Papyrus's head before standing. “I am very old, Papyrus,” he stated, his eyelights slowly changing from purple to red. “I did not attain this life by any natural means of Monsterkind. Rather...from what others have given to me. Most in tribute...others from mishap. But the fact is...it is a very lonely existence...you can understand that, yes? Loneliness.”

Papyrus's hands clenched into his pant legs slightly. Yes. Oh yes, he did know of loneliness. “...but...everyone loves you,” he replied delicately. “...you have so many admirers, so many loyal workers...”

Gaster let out a soft, mirthless chuckle at the young Skeleton's naivete. “Perhaps. But you know more than anyone that it is FAMILY that matters, yes? How many Skeletons do you think are left, Papyrus? You cannot count fully on one hand what is left of us. And I find it a waste for two Skeletons as wonderful as yourself and Sans to simply waste away with other species that failed to last the test of time in the Underground.”

He slipped his fingers under Papyrus's mandible and tipped it up, looking Papyrus in the eyelight. “...I want you to be part of my family, Papyrus,” he said softly. “You...and Sans. You will be sheltered, loved, and protected forever. You will never be alone, ever again.” He brushed this thumb over Papyrus's cheekbone. “Don't you think you and Sans deserve that?”

Papyrus's eyelights quivered with unshed tears, giving the doctor a tiny nod. “...yes,” he said.

Gaster grinned, shifting his hand to pet Papyrus's skull. “That's my good boy,” he purred. “That's all I want from you and Sans, my dear...if only you will let it happen.” He stepped back, his eyelights glowing brighter in the darkness. “I will not rush you,” he stated. “I will let you see what it means to be my family.”

He held out his hand to the darkness, a throb of dark magic quivering in the air as a dim, sickly-looking Flame Monster stepped forward, their body not even giving off enough light to illuminate their presence. They walked in a daze into Gaster's space, taking the Skeleton's hand.

Papyrus watched, unable to look away as Gaster pulled the Flame Monster in close, his embrace almost intimate as he leaned down and parted his jaws, two sharp teeth sliding out from his maxilla as he buried them into the Flame Monster's neck. The Flame Monster let out a soft cry before going lax in the doctor's hold.

Gaster held the Flame Monster to him tightly, feeling the other's soul pulse weakly but knew that the dark stain within it would now allow their essence to be extinguished during this feeding. After several moments of feeding from the fiery essence, Gaster leaned back, licking the magical residue from his teeth and turning to Papyrus, seeing the younger Skeleton staring with fear, confusion—

_Fascination._

He smiled, settling the Flame Monster down on a seat to recover before walking back over to Papyrus. “Do you see now?” he said, kneeling before the younger Skeleton. “What it means to be mine?”

Papyrus's bones shone with a thin sheen of perspiration, his hands shaking. “...yes,” he said.

“Just say so, Papyrus,” Gaster purred, taking Papyrus's hands in his own. “And I will give you a life of nothing but care and devotion and power. You will never be lonely again, with me and Sans, forever.”

Papyrus's hands shook within Gaster's before slowly ebbing, his eyelights dimming slightly as he nodded.

“Yes.”

Gaster could scarcely keep his fangs at bay as he leaned up and kissed Papyrus, reaching up to cup the back of Papyrus's skull. Papyrus hesitated for only a moment before kissing back, his soul pulsing a broadcast of every emotion to Gaster, something that only made Gaster grow HUNGRIER.

He leaned back before he lost himself, stroking Papyrus's flushed face. “....Tonight, Papyrus,” he said, his red eyelights gleaming. “Come here tonight, and I will make all your dreams come true.”

Papyrus nodded, leaning into Gaster's hand, the emotions in his soul sifting down little by little until only one stood out above all others.

_Desire._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything had to be perfect._

Gaster sat in his pitch black office, silently waiting for his young Skeleton to come to him.

_Everything had to be perfect._

It was almost midnight now. He had informed his night crew that Papyrus was to be allowed through, no questions, no stopping. At the first sight of him, security was to cut the cameras until he was safely within Gaster's office.

_Everything had to be perfect._

He remained completely motionless, waiting for that first scent of citrus and sunshine to permeate his senses, to let him know that he was about to birth a new creature of darkness into this world tonight.

He allowed himself other thoughts to calm himself, now pertaining to Sans. It was no question at all that Sans would be joining them soon. But not tonight. No, Sans was...a difficult case. Gaster always had issue when it came to a Monster's soul going out to another beyond his own; it was why he never truly converted Alphys into his 'family'. Familial ties were, oddly enough, easy to maneuver around, so long as he could provide what the blood family could.

But for the brothers to have the bond THEY did...it was only a lack of acknowledgment and consummation that allowed Gaster to get Sans as deep into his side as he was able to. Had their true feelings been purely platonic, Sans would not be having a battle of loyalty between his brother and Gaster.

Papyrus was a younger soul, though, completely innocent to intimacy and romance, save for what Gaster himself lavished upon him. It was only that innocence that kept him from being repelled entirely by Gaster's power.

But Papyrus was open and willing, tempted by a taste of darkness and wanting MORE. And Gaster was more than obliged to give it to him.

_And everything had to be perfect._

Gaster froze, feeling the entirety of his night staff acknowledge the presence of purity itself as it approached. He grinned, standing from his chair and awaiting Papyrus's arrival.

And arrive Papyrus did.

Papyrus never looked lovelier, his bones gleaming in the dark and his pure scent almost driving Gaster MAD with lust and hunger.

But no.

No.

This was not a job to be rushed. This was birthing a new creature, and must be done with the utmost care and attention. He silently reached out, waiting for Papyrus to come to HIM. This could not be done perfectly outside of Papyrus's own violation.

But Papyrus reached out and took the offered hand, squeezing tightly as he allowed himself to be led to the secret room, down to the tunnel, and out into Gaster's home. Gaster smiled, his own soul pulsing almost wildly as he walked Papyrus back to a room that was dimly lit with candles for ambiance, softly illuminating a large bed draped with black silk, just for this.

Just for Papyrus.

Gaster led Papyrus up to the bed, kissing his skull lightly. “You don't need to do anything, my dear,” he purred, holding Papyrus's skull in his hands lightly. “Let me take care of you. I can promise you, that you will enjoy every moment.”

He kissed Papyrus softly, busying his hands with undressing the younger Skeleton and stroking over every inch of exposed bone he could touch. Papyrus whimpered and moaned, squirming around in his hold until his whole frame was trembling, wanting for MORE.

Gaster leaned back, his eyelights glowing brightly as he surveyed the treasure before him, seeing orange-flushed bones and a coalescing of magic in the younger's pelvis, not yet taking shape but definitely getting there with only a little more urging to get it going.

He grinned, leaning Papyrus back on the sheets before crawling up onto the bed himself, keeping a slight distance as he began undressing himself, taking his time and watching as Papyrus's eyelights honed in on wherever his hands were, catching sight of his chalk-pale bones that scarcely resembled a Skeletal frame anymore. The oddity didn't deter Papyrus, it seemed, as Gaster eyed the orange mass of magic grow more defined and needy.

This was going beautifully, he thought, but he wanted it to be SPECTACULAR. _PERFECT._

His eyelights blazed, and several pairs of disembodied skeletal hands appeared around him. Papyrus didn't even have time to be startled by their appearance before they descended upon his frame, stroking and caressing every sensitive joint. It barely took a moment before Papyrus was a writhing, moaning mess, his frame sliding smoothly over the silk sheets as he wordlessly begged for MORE.

Gaster's fangs slid from his maxilla, commanding the disembodied hands to hold Papyrus down as he crawled between Papyrus's femurs, parting them with his own hands and scraping his fangs along the glistening magic. Papyrus's breath hitched violently, his eyelights bright orange and glowing down at the doctor, a sheen of orange flushing over his bones. Gaster locked his own eyelights to Papyrus as he slithered his tongue from between his jaws and pressed it into that mound of magic.

Papyrus let out a howl, dropping his head back, his spine arching off the bed as Gaster squirmed and flexed his tongue in deeper. Gaster flicked his gaze from Papyrus's face to the pulsing orange soul that was glowing through the rib cage, dripping pure essence onto his spine. Gaster growled, holding Papyrus's femurs tighter as he worked his tongue harder, satiating his hunger with THIS magic to prolong the inevitability of the soul being next.

The younger Skeleton bucked and writhed against the hands pinning him down, his soul glowing brightly half a moment before he orgasmed, his magic gushing out through his rib cage and into Gaster's mouth. His bones remained locked for a moment before he went limp on the bed, his whole frame shaking.

Gaster purred, slithering his tongue out of Papyrus and licked his teeth, sitting up to get a better look at the debauched Skeleton under him. Papyrus's soul was quivering and pulsing, looking like the ripest fruit ready to be devoured...

….no. Not yet.

In Gaster's long experience, he found that attempting to create others like himself required certain elements that had to be met. Success in that endeavor meant willingness and a complete immersion in a baser instinct that drove the soul to live on past what it should naturally. He himself had been immersed in hunger that drove him to devour, to imbibe on the life of another, and it was a drive that kept him going for centuries.

He had a few attempts in his long time in the Underground, none of which were completely fruitful. Most had dusted during the process, and his first had been immersed in fear, and had ended her own life soon after. The second, in rage, and Gaster himself had to undo what he had done before the young man could go on a killing spree.

For Papyrus, being taken in the throes of complete ecstasy would make him WANT to stay alive unlike the first, and wouldn't have any of the deadly effects of the second. To have an open, willing lover for all eternity...

One orgasm was just a warm-up. NOW Gaster could truly begin.

He crawled over Papyrus's body, dispelling the spare hands as he pressed light kisses over Papyrus's sternum and neck bones. Papyrus whimpered and shuddered under him, parting his jaws to show an orange tongue that beckoned Gaster welcomingly, an invitation that Gaster gladly took. He kissed Papyrus slowly, curling his tongue around Papyrus's as he parted the younger's femurs, not with his own hands, but with several black-red tendrils that slithered from the base of his spine.

Gaster pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at Papyrus's beautiful flushed face. “Are you ready?” he purred, already knowing the answer. Papyrus nodded, his soul pulsing already with anticipation as Gaster scraped his fangs over his cheekbone, reaching up and holding on by Gaster's rib cage. Gaster growled softly, his red eyelights gleaming brightly as he pressed against Papyrus's still-dripping mound of magic and slid in with no resistance whatsoever.

Papyrus wailed loudly, arching his hips up to press their pelvises together, only to be pinned down again by the tendrils that curled around his bones. Gaster growled, burying his fangs into Papyrus's clavicle to avoid biting the soul too soon, rocking his hips to Papyrus's hard and slow, taking his time to get the soul at the perfect point of complete immersion before he would take his bite.

It didn't take long at all until Gaster felt the telltale fluttering of the soul in Papyrus's rib cage that the younger Skeleton was about to orgasm again, and leaned back to summon the soul out. The pulsing, dripping orb of pure magic gleamed in the dark like a miniature sun, the smell of citrus and sunlight permeating the room like a heavy musk that made Gaster all the hungrier.

Gaster's fangs elongated further, his eyelights snuffing to pitch blackness as he opened his jaws wide, pulling the soul to his mouth before biting into it hard.

Papyrus screamed as he came again, only the tendrils holding him down as his body thrashed on the bed. Gaster drove into Papyrus mindlessly, sucking out the magic from the soul like a starving creature, every mouthful like the elixir of life itself on his tongue. As he drank, little by little Papyrus stopped struggling and instead tore himself between moving to Gaster's thrusting and lying limp on the bed, his eyelights dimming like flickering candles.

By willpower alone, Gaster withdrew his fangs from the near-drained soul in his hands, blinding reaching into his rib cage and taking out his own, a strong, twisted thing of black, red, and purple that gleamed like oil on water, and bit into it. He held his dripping black soul over Papyrus's and let his magic trickle down into it, watching his essence seep into the culmination of Papyrus's very being and take hold, bleeding out like black veins over a dim, golden heart.

Likewise, shadows of 'veins' crawled over Papyrus's bones, rewriting his physical and magical makeup into something else entirely, something dark and unnatural, until his soul had accepted its new fate. Gaster let Papyrus's soul sift gently back into its home, the beautiful thing a culmination of orange, red, and black, glowing softly like lit charcoal—almost dying, but burning with intensity just waiting to be stoked.

Gaster leaned down, kissing Papyrus lightly as his frame shuddered from his own orgasmic aftershocks, sure he had cum twice just from feasting on that soul alone. Papyrus didn't respond past a whimper, not that Gaster thought he would; Papyrus would need plenty of rest and a good meal before he was ready to be out and about.

He dispelled his tendrils and laid himself out next to Papyrus, pulling the younger's limp frame against his own, petting over Papyrus's skull and spine. He could feel their dark souls pulsing as one now, filling an emptiness he'd had for so, so long.

And soon....soon there would be another to join him and Papyrus.

He almost couldn't wait.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sans woke up KNOWING that something was wrong.

For one, he was waking up after falling asleep at an early hour last night when he was generally a night owl; and when he DID wake up, Papyrus was gone.

Sans tore around the house looking for any sign of his little brother, feeling a fiery rise of panic he hadn't felt in....hell, he couldn't even REMEMBER. His mind was no longer swimming in the ecstasy and blissful numbness, leaving him open and raw with terror of his missing brother. He couldn't find him, couldn't call him, and Sans didn't even know WHERE to start, other than running by the labs to ask Dr. Gaster—

And he froze.

_Dr. Gaster._

No....no, he wouldn't have hurt his little brother! He WOULDN'T!

Sans ran faster than he ever had in his life to the labs, too blind with terror to notice that his presence was not acknowledged in the least by the others. Sans tore through the cafeteria, his lab area, Dr. Gaster's office, and found nothing. He stood in the middle of the doctor's office in the midst of a panic attack before his eyelights slid to the inconspicuous supply closet door.

….....he knew that door.

He knew where it led.

And every instinct in his body was telling him that he would find what he was looking for down there.

As frightened as he was, his concern for his little brother overrode it all as he walked into that closet, and through the hidden door in the back.

He'd been down here before; just days ago, he had perfect memory of where it was and what went on down there, but now it was like the memory was muddled like a half-wiped equation on a dry-erase board. Details were murky, but sensations were coming in with secondhand physical memory.

_Being led down by the hand._

_Hands roaming his bones._

_Cold breath on his clavicle before_ _pain and pleasure._

_His clothes being removed and his magic manipulated before he—_

“Hello, Sans.”

Sans jumped, looking up and seeing Dr. Gaster standing in the middle of the living room, giving Sans a genial smile with his red eyelights and fangs out and displayed almost proudly. His expression plainly told Sans that he had been waiting for him to arrive, which did not bode well for Sans at all. “...Where is my brother?” Sans demanded weakly, his nerves screaming at him that he shouldn't be trying to put on a show or force against this creature.

Despite his bravado, Dr. Gaster didn't seem to take it as a threat in the least. “You should sit down, Sans,” Gaster said, gesturing to a seat. Sans clenched his hands tightly, forcing his body to NOT MOVE AN INCH.

“Where is my brother?” he demanded, his tone stronger. “I know he's here, Gaster! What did you do with him!?”

“He's unharmed, if that's what's bothering you,” Gaster replied. “In fact, he's anxious to see you!”

Sans was about to demand what Gaster was talking about when footsteps approached them both from within another room. Sans looked over and saw Papyrus walk in, his exclamation of relief and joy cutting short when he took a second look.

Papyrus seemed to be dressed in clothes from Gaster's own closet, an elegant silk shirt over slacks, the collar undone to display his clavicle and sternum almost temptingly as he walked over to Dr. Gaster and put his hand into the doctor's outreached one, allowing himself to be pulled disturbingly close.

“Your brother came looking for you, Papyrus,” Gaster purred, keeping his eyelights on Sans. “Wasn't that good of him, being such a loyal big brother?”

Papyrus nodded, beaming at Gaster. “He's the best brother in the whole Underground!” he exclaimed. “I love him so much...”

“And he loves you too,” Gaster replied, amused as he pressed a kiss to Papyrus's cheekbone. “Why don't you go show him how happy you are to see him?”

Papyrus nodded, breaking away from the doctor to walk over to Sans, reaching out and hugging his brother to him tightly. Sans froze, having not expected this in the least, but couldn't be assed to care as he hugged his brother back, just relieved that Papyrus was here and okay. “I was so worried, Paps...!” he choked out, fighting back tears. “I...I didn't know WHAT to think....I....” He buried his face into Papyrus's shirt, trying—and failing—to ignore the tempting bone on display. “...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...”

His little brother purred happily, petting Sans's head lightly. “I love you too, Sans,” he said, his fingers trailing to the base of Sans's skull and sliding over the cervical vertebrae almost seductively. “...which is why I want you to be mine...forever.”

Sans felt like cold water had been dumped on him, his frame shaking slightly as he leaned back enough to look up at Papyrus, feeling his soul drop hard when he saw that his little brother was beaming down at him with red eyelights, his eyeteeth glistening with sharper points in the dim lighting.

He yelped, jerking away and almost falling back on the floor, horror permeating his soul. No. No, not this—! “P...Pa...pyrus...” he stammered, his bones rattling with how badly he was shaking. “...w...what are....what did...”

Papyrus seemed undeterred by his brother's reaction, his expression almost giddy. “I'm like Doctor Gaster now, Sans!” he chirped. “He wants us to be part of his family, for all eternity!” He reached out and clasped Sans's hands in his own. “Don't you want that, brother? To finally be together, for all eternity?”

Sans tugged lightly at his hands, but they were stuck in a vice grip in Papyrus's hold. He felt panic rising, his eyelights flicking to Dr. Gaster, who remained where he was and looking pleased as could be while staying out of it. “Papyrus, you....we..we can't....”

“We CAN!” Papyrus insisted, pulling Sans closer and curling an arm around Sans's body. “We don't have to hide anymore, Sans. Doctor Gaster told that you feel the same way about me that I do about you!” He purred, leaning down to nuzzle against Sans's skull.

Sans was in a maelstrom of emotions, feeling surprise at that revelation but it was smothered by absolute terror at his brother being the same form of creature that Dr. Gaster was. He pulled away slightly, wanting to flee from this place and never work back.

Papyrus tightened his arm around Sans, leaning in closer. “What's the matter, Sans?” he asked, moisture of hunger gleaming over his jaws. “Do you not love me anymore?” He took advantage of Sans ceasing his struggling in affront of such a suggestion, and buried his face in Sans's neck, scraping his newly-formed fangs over Sans's neck bones.

“...you smell so good, brother,” he purred, holding Sans flush to his body. “I just.....can't help myself anymore...!” He pierced into the bone with his fangs, letting out a growl of hunger.

Sans jerked hard, his jaws parting in a silent scream; Papyrus's fangs were larger than Dr. Gaster's, and the bite was inexperienced and forceful. There was no haze of pleasure and euphoria, no sexual delight, only intensified fear on top of his pain as he clutched his brother's shirt tightly. He felt his magic life force draining little by little, even the part that connected him to Dr. Gaster, until he couldn't make sense of anything anymore.

At last, Papyrus pulled his teeth away and Sans collapsed into his arms, his body shaking violently. He was deftly aware of Papyrus carrying him to a seat to lie back on, shakily reaching up to touch at his neck and feeling his marrow splattered everywhere. His eyelights focused on the blurry forms of Papyrus and Dr. Gaster next to him, seeing the doctor pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab at Papyrus's face.

“You certainly are a messy feeder,” Gaster purred, daintily wiping off Papyrus's jaw. “Did you eat enough?”

Papyrus licked at his teeth, purring loudly. “I did,” he said, leaning into the doctor. “It was...so wonderful...!” He pressed closer to Gaster, hugging him tightly. “...he tasted so divine, Doctor...I want more...!”

Gaster kept his hold on Papyrus, feeling the younger Skeleton draw back as though to go in for another meal. “Not yet, Papyrus,” he said placatingly. “He has to recuperate first, and get over the shock of your newness.” He nuzzled Papyrus's skull. “Soon, he'll be with you for all eternity.”

Papyrus beamed, hugging Gaster again joyfully as the ancient Monster looked at Sans from over the younger's shoulder. Sans was staring, his eyelights quivering with terror and disbelief within watery eye sockets, looking as though he wanted to get up and flee while still honing in on a longing and mourning for his little brother.

Gaster would very much like to bring Sans back under his control, under that blanket of bliss and euphoria, but he was in a delicate situation now. Sans was aware of his own feelings toward Papyrus, as well as Papyrus's feelings for him, and already with one feeding, could feel Papyrus's possession of Sans grow. No...no, he would take time with this one. He didn't want Sans fearful or wrathful, after all.

He could wait. After all, he'd never been in a hurry before, and he certainly wouldn't be now.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed my Vamptale!

Dr. Gaster waved a farewell to the departing day staff, taking his time in making sure his office and work areas were pin-tidy before taking the hidden door within his supply closet and vanishing for the night. Same old routine, only he finally had a new spark to flavor it up.

It seemed like forever had passed before he finally had both of his dear young Skeletons with him in eternal darkness; Sans had taken so long to finally be ready, and while Gaster had been almost giddily anticipating to the point of impatience, Papyrus seemed to know just what to do to ease Sans into acceptance. With that acceptance, Gaster found Sans's soul immersion—protectiveness.

It was Papyrus in particular, but Gaster didn't want to split hairs. He would take that, as long as Sans would be his as well.

It was just a couple of weeks ago that Sans was ready. Gaster sat back and watched the younger of the brothers coddle and relax the other for some time before joining them on the bed, gently coaxing Sans's soul out before biting into it.

While Papyrus tasted of citrus and golden purity, Sans tasted of echo flowers and steel, of the somber morose atmosphere of Waterfall and an impenetrable defense and love for his brother. Whereas Papyrus's life force was a fine, innocent champagne, Sans's was an early-aged bourbon, though both went down smoothly and wonderfully. Gaster had drained Sans's soul almost to completion before taking out his own to drip his magic down into it, watching the blackness thread through and dissolve before settling.

During this entire process, Papyrus held his brother lovingly, never stopping his murmurs of adoration and comfort. Sans kept his hold on Papyrus, his Determination to make this work and be with his little brother forever keeping him composed through the ordeal, in contrast to how undone Papyrus became through his own. And when it was over, Papyrus curled his body possessively around Sans's, cocooning the smaller brother in his arms with a look of utter contentedness.

Gaster did not feel left out of this; in fact, he found it a pleasure to sit back and watch his two new fledgling creatures be so close, so open to one another with their feelings and trust. He waited this long. He could wait a bit more.

* * *

Sans had 'clocked out' earlier that day but vanished soon after, and Papyrus hadn't been seen all day, something that put out Gaster just a little for the rest of his shift. His disappointment was short-lived, however, when he caught the scent of his two darlings close by, and dropped his lab coat on the love seat before walking to his bedroom, hoping for a visual treat.

And what a delightful smorgasbord it was.

Gaster found himself surprised at the level of self-control the boys had when in their public facade, a restraint took him years to develop on his own. Behind closed doors, they never seemed to be able to keep their hands off of each other, be it innocent cuddling or erotic, passionate embraces. It was simply darling and beautiful seeing them fall asleep holding onto one another and almost looking as though they were one and the same.

But 'darling' was too kind a word for what awaited him on his bed.

He was surprised to see Sans, generally the more docile of the two, commanding control over his younger brother with his blue magic as he teased Papyrus's bones with a conjured tongue in between deep bites with his fangs. Papyrus, ever the vocal boy, let out delicious gasps and moans with each bite and lick, egging his brother on and enticing Gaster to step in further to observe.

Sans's red eyelight flicked over to him without pausing his actions, his grin growing almost boastful. _'Look what I have what you don't'_ he seemed to say. Cheeky thing. Just what Gaster deserved, changing a Monster whose soul and dedication was already belonging to someone else.

But seeing the little show that had preemptively started without him, he could forgive it.

Gaster loosened his collar and sat on the bed next to them, grinning. “You boys ducked out early for this?” he asked teasingly. “Naughty things, knowing I had to work the full twelve hours.”

Sans snorted, lifting his head as Papyrus's marrow dripped over his mandible. “Not our problem you're high-profile,” he retorted. “But Paps was down here all alone...I couldn't be so irresponsible as to leave him wanting.” He pressed a kiss to Papyrus's sternum. “And then you took your sweet time getting here, so...”

Papyrus whined, tugging his arms against the blue magic that bound them down. “Sans, don't tease!” he moaned, his red eyelights glimmering needily.

“Yes, Sans,” Gaster put in. “Don't tease your brother." Sans's grin widened, waving his hand as he dispelled the blue magic against Papyrus.

Papyrus let out a growl as he lurched up and pinned Gaster to the bed, his jaws parting as he salivated through his teeth. Sans snickered, leering at Gaster with amusement.

“I had him pinned for a reason, Doc,” he said. “Paps is patient with a lot of things...eating isn't one of 'em. And you know what a stubborn, picky eater he is.”

Gaster hissed when Papyrus leaned down and bit into his clavicle, feeling a rush of delightful pain shudder over his frame as Papyrus fed on his magic. He was generally wary of having the boys feed from him, not knowing exactly the effects it could have, though he had theorized it would be in the same tier of feeding from a Boss Monster. He had—admittedly—taken a curious sip or two from the King during a house call, and the ensuing magic bled into his bones like fire for DAYS before he was hungry again.

He couldn't blame Papyrus, though; his darling boy had a craving for ecstasy, in whatever form it came in. Taking a drink from an ancient soul such as his own put Papyrus into a state of satiation the same way a few orgasms would.

He allowed the younger creature to feed from him for a few minutes before Papyrus sat up, his teeth stained with black-red marrow, ever the messy eater. Sans leaned in and licked the marrow from Papyrus's teeth, never one for being left out when Papyrus was involved, as his protective, possessive nature proclaimed.

And Gaster, eternally hungry, feasted on the sight before him, his fangs sliding out as he prepared to feed on more than just the view tonight.

 


End file.
